The ULTIMATE Punishment
by Synthology
Summary: Have you ever wondered y Jenova was so easy to defeat? Jenova will have to be trialed by her most hated enemies.......the CETRA!!! ***This is a really intresting fic, so please read R/R!***
1. The Trial

* Hey! Have ya ever wondered why was it so easy to defeat Jenova into obliteration so easily? I have wondered that myself too! This is something different and will kind of surprise all of you readers out there! This is the ultimate punishment placed onto the calamity from the skies, from the Cetra! *   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The punishment  
  
Jenova screamed at the enemies who stood before her...the one puppet with sun blonde hair had just given the final blow onto her with all his anger behind the blade. She screamed once more as she disappeared.   
  
Jenova felt that her body was gone but her evil spirit still roamed. Hey, even a villain has a spirit and hers was being compelled toward the Promised Land. She was afraid of what was happening and wanted to fight back, but she couldn't. Leave me be you damn cetra's!!! I want to return to my own realm then be in your pathetic Promised Land!!! Let me go! But it was no use, her spirit still traveled northward and she sighed angrily and still fighting to be free.   
  
Seconds later she stood in her evil red spirit form in a middle of a cavern lit by blinding lights that came from the Cetra. They sat in a circle staring down at the calamity from the skies. She felt their hatred and she shivered mentally.  
  
"What do you want from me!? You got your way and defeated me now let me go or I'll kill you all!" Jenova screamed with blinding rage. She fought foreword but her spirit did not move. The restraints that kept her still were from the spirits of the Cetra's.  
  
"How can you kill us when you're but a spirit as well?" a female voice asked.  
  
"Yes, how? You've already used up all your puppets and your last one will die as well." Another said. Jenova saw two spirits shimmer and form. It was a young girl with brown braided hair, enveloped in white and the other a young man with black hair.  
  
"I'LL FIND A DAMN WAY!" she growled.  
  
"Shut up Jenova, Zac and I, oh and not to forget all of the Cetra have been waiting for you. Your words are also irritating me." Aerith said annoyingly.  
  
"Jenova, you are here to be trailed. You are charged with murder, deceit, and most of all the planning to wipe out this beautiful planet." Zac said. Jenova snickered.  
  
"Is that all, boy?" she laughed. Zac turned to Aerith and she nodded.  
  
"We shall give you the proper punishment for your evil deeds and you will never forget it."  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill my spirit? Go ahead and do it you weak little Cetra." Jenova said and then she yelled to the audience surrounding her, "Do it you mongrels, you vermin disgust me! Kill me now so that I may never have to see your wretched faces again!" Aerith walked up to the red shimmering spirit and Jenova noticed.  
  
"Step back Cetra and don't you dare touch one finger on my spirit! I don't want to be infected with your weakness and ugliness! You are a race that makes me want to laugh at how stupid and annoying you are! You have destroyed my plans but I will destroy you all in due time!" Jenova prophesied.  
  
"My dear Cetra and family, what shall we do with her?" Aerith asked.  
  
"Kill her permanently!" Zac growled. Some of the Cetra's agreed, but Aerith stopped them.  
  
"Remember, the universe reincarnates spirits of all realms once destroyed, like we reincarnated the planets spirits." Aerith said.  
  
"Then what must we do?" Iflana asked as she walked over to her daughter.  
  
"The only thing we can do besides killing her spirit off this beautiful planet. Reincarnate her." Gasps and a numerous amounts of shouts came from the horde of Cetra's. Aerith raised her hand and the people became quiet. Jenova smirked. Now what has this little wretch going to do? She's going to reincarnate me? How pathetic, but I like it. I'll be back in my body soon and then I shall rain havoc on the earth once more! Perfect!  
  
"As I have said, we shall reincarnate her...but she will come back to life as a human...no Cetra. She seems to hate our kind, maybe this will teach her a lesson in life." Aerith said.  
  
"Are you sure, love?" Zac asked.  
  
"Yes, it's perfect..." but Aerith was cut off by the howling rage of Jenova.  
  
"NEVER!!! Kill me now , but don't you dare think of reincarnating me into a Cetra! Never!" Jenova commanded.  
  
"Oh, you don't like that do you? Are you afraid Jenova, that you'll be infected?" Zac asked in a malicious way.  
  
"Do it! Make her feel what we have been through and let her suffer the consequences!" a Cetra shouted from the stands.  
  
"Done!" Aerith said and stared at the now shivering red spirit before her. "Sleep well Jenova and live well."  
  
Jenova screamed with rage and fright as the life stream swept her form away from the Promised Land. Aerith heard Jenova's words but ignored them.  
  
"No please! You stupid girl! Anything but this!" 


	2. Jenova's Rebirth

* I guess at last chapter was a bit short, but does the fic kind of want you to read more? Well here is another chapter! *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rebirth  
  
  
  
Jenova screamed in horror as her spirit was wrenched into the planets core. She remembered nothing except her hate for the Cetra's…  
  
  
  
Mideel was a quiet little town that was rebuilt three years ago after the defeat of Sephiroth. Instead of covering up the small lake of Lifestream, they let it be where it was. The life that swam around gave a much more healthier glow to the vegetation around it. Several scientists were scouting the area of the lifestream, checking if it was healthy and not damaged. That was their job, since the new President ascended the throne of the world. The people were happy for once and Cloud was a fair ruler.  
  
Midgar was being rebuilt slowly, now being called Neo Midgar. There were sectors being rebuilt too; the old homes were torn down and replaced by new. Slowly the world was recovering and there was a better set of Soldiers that were not enhanced by Mako. There was also a new general and it surprised everyone that a woman was running the planets army! Tifa Lockheart helped save the planet so no one ever doubted her skills, plus she was meant for that type of job.  
  
Red or Nanaki was now the head of the Science department. He ran from Neo Midgar to Cosmo Canyon helping and learning about the earth's recovery. Barret became a governor of Corel and helped rebuilt the village into a prospering city. Yuffie on the other hand was still the same thieving little rascal. She was chased about three times just to get the group's materia back again. After she grew out of that habit she traveled back to Watui to help it rise above a resort town and into the true city it once was. Yuffie still travels in search of rare materia. Cid and Shera finally married and settled down in their new home, the High Wind. They were so attach to the ship that they rebuilt it and name it home. ( Shera's expecting a baby anytime soon.) Vincent still roams around the planet helping others where help was needed and his current home is Lucrecia's waterfall and the old Shinra Mansion in Nibelhiem. Cait Sith had become a partner with Dio in running Gold Saucer and so far they were doing great. Everything was getting back to normal, the Shinra building still stands in Neo Midgar and the old reactors now held fresh water for citizens. As for power, solar energy was a useful asset. The Turks are gone but Cloud has an offer for them, so their abilities don't go to waste. Yup, the planet was recovering, people were thriving, and there were less monsters to deal with.  
  
"Professor Dell! We're getting high readings here, it seems the Lifestream is building up!" a young blonde haired man said. Professor Dell was Nanaki's best man for traveling the world to check up on the current streams. His intense blue eyes were worried and he quickly retied his dark brown hair back. He was in his late twenties and still a little green in his jobs. As he ran over to the people crowding around the man, he got through and checked the computer.  
  
"Men, something is going to blow or emerge out of this pond, but we better stay back away from it." No sooner were the Professor's words spoken and fountain of immense emerald erupted from the middle off the pond. The citizen's nearby ran for their homes and nearest shelter's and watched behind windows. The planet's voice could be heard and instead of crying it sang. A figure emerged in the middle of the spraying water and it was different then a normal human. When the spring died down the figure fell back into the stream.  
  
"Hurry! Whoever that is, get it!!! Before it drowns or dies!" Dell yelled out. His orders were heard and a team jumped in to reach the sinking body. People bobbed up to the surface to take deeper breaths to go back under searching. Finally one of the people brought up what seemed a woman. Even though she was soaked, Dell could see that she had lavender silver hair and was bare-naked.  
  
"Cover her!" Dell ordered. The woman was taken to a nearby inn that the scientist's had rented. She was laid down in a warm bed and watched over by several guards. Dell himself came in to check on her. He noticed a silver tag and chain wrapped securely around her neck. As he reached for it he noticed there were letters carved into the plate. J-E-N-O-V-A. He jumped back up again and walked out giving orders to the soldiers who stood there. Nanaki must know about her…why does she have a nametag Jenova spelled on it? Jenova was a disease that rained horror on the planet nearly destroying everything…yet this woman, not to forget a woman who appeared out of the stream, has the tag Jenova written on it… Nanaki must know.  
  
* * *  
  
Visions stirred within the young woman that laid in the warm and soft bed. Visions of a trial and punishment, which was bestowed on her. Her spirit was wrenched away and forced to take form of another. Several faces flew by her…a man with silver hair and piercing emerald eyes…a blue eyed blonde…a red fire lion…two young women with brown hair, yet one with cherry red eyes and one with green… a black haired man with shining blue eyes and another older man with dark brown hair and brown eyes… the horror that flew by her was nothing compared to the red ball of fire that flew into her face as if it were a gift and death brought onto her. The words and whispers that flew by were full of anger and they seemed to know what was happening to her, yet she did not…all she remembered was the resentment she felt back to them…she despised them for reasons which hid away from her…or were locked. Soon they began to fade and everything around her swelled down to nothing but a peaceful quiet. She wanted to open her eyes but was exhausted…she had to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Professor Dell grabbed his PSH and dialed his boss's number. After several rings, Nanaki answered and his voice was irritated.  
  
"What is it, Dell?" Nanaki asked.  
  
"Sir, I think I have found something, which might interest you." Dell began, "It seems that my team and I have found what looks like a Cetra. A woman actually and.." but he was caught off.  
  
"Aerith…Hold her down there and I'll report there with the President. If she wakes up take care of her and act nicely." Then the line went dead. Dell swore and swore once more. He didn't get a chance to tell him about the nametag the woman had chained around her neck. What else did Nanaki said…Aerith?  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Nanaki paced around his lab room at Neo Midgar. He had just returned from a tiring journey here from Cosmo Canyon and now the last thing on his mind was needed rest. Aerith…she's the only one who would have come back…there's no doubt about it! I have to tell Cloud…he must know. Nanaki rushed out of his office and ran over to the elevator, a smile slowly forming on his face and he even chuckled.  
  
He was quickly allowed into the Presidents office and there stood the lovely and beautiful General Lockheart speaking with Cloud. Instead of her short skirt and white shirt she had black pants on and a red shirt with a black vest over it. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and braided; her prized fist gloves still clung to her gentle hands. Cloud on the other hand wore a white kind of suit, yet nothing like that Rufus wore. White pants, black boots, a dark gray shirt and a white jacket. His hair seemed to be missing a handful or two of gel for the spiky hair didn't look so stiff.  
  
"What is it Nanaki?" Cloud asked.  
  
"We must go to Mideel, now!" Nanaki said anxiously.  
  
"Why?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Aerith! I think she's back… one of my men just called me telling me that they found a Cetra woman." The excited lion explained. Cloud stood up quickly and called some of his advisors. He then grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, Tifa and Red trailing behind him. Tifa on the other hand was worried, she loved Cloud a lot but if Aerith came back…what would he do? He would be lost to her forever!  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
The sleeping woman awoke when she felt the sun shining from outside her eyelids. She yawned and looked around. She seemed to be in a room and sitting in a bed… Images flashed in her head and she ground her teeth as the pain swept through her head. Words jumped out at her and one that she would remember always…PUNISHMENT.  
  
"Good Morning Jenova, how are you feeling today?" Professor Dell asked as he came in. He was carrying two plants in a pot and he set them down on a table nearby.  
  
"You called me Jenova. Why?" she asked.  
  
"Is it your name? Because the metal nameplate chained around your neck has J.E.N.O.V.A. inscribed. Are you what the late Cetra call, the Calamity from the Sky?" Dell asked. Several images crowded into her mind and the pain throbbed with each passing image.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. Would a monster look like a human? I'm just a woman." She replied.  
  
"You are not just the woman, you were born out of the Lifestream. I have another question; I have brought these to plants here for a test. Touch them both, please." Dell ordered. She wanted to resist but what could a plant do to her. She touched the prettier green one and she felt a singing sway through her mind.  
  
"It's healthy," she whispered, "It has no disease what so ever."  
  
"O.k. Now touch this brown and green one." Dell said. She touched the plants leaves and then the stem. It was crying and moaning for help…  
  
"It is sick and needs water." She answered a bit surprised.  
  
"What did you feel when you touched them?" asked the Professor.  
  
"The greener one sang to me, while the molted one cried." She replied without thinking. Dell thought about the answers that this woman gave him. Only a Cetra could understand the language of the earth.  
  
"My dear, this completes the test. If my theories are correct, you are a Cetra." Dell announced. The woman who he called Jenova looked startled.  
  
"Is that good?" she asked.  
  
"Damn right it is, you are the last of your kind though, don't start killing yourself anytime soon. President Cloud and Professor Nanaki are on their way to meet you." Dell announced.  
  
"One more question, what is my name?" She asked.  
  
"How about we stick with Jenova?" he asked.  
  
"No, that is the name of an evil, I want to be called Nova." Nova replied firmly.  
  
"Very well, Nova. It shall be as you wish and in a few moments I'll send some people over to bring you clothing." Dell added and left. Nova on the other hand noticed that she was covered only halfway with the blanket. How humiliating and do humans have such a big bust? Nova sighed and fell back onto the bed. Her startling silver blue hair spread out and covered her face a bit. She played with her hair and thought over and over again…I am a Cetra? How can that be so? This is all too strange and alien to me…like I was never part of this planet.  
  
: Of course you are not. :  
  
: Who are you? :  
  
: Let's say I am a Judge and right now till the end I shall judge you on how you behave on this planet. If you are good and not evil…well we shall see about that later. :  
  
: What have I done wrong I don't remember anything but fragments. :  
  
: You will soon enough, besides you got your whole life ahead of you. :  
  
: What do I have to do? :  
  
Nova waited for the reply but none came. The voice left without a goodbye. This voice must really hate me…  
  
  
  
There was a knocking at the door and an elderly woman dressed in white came in with some clothing. She looked like a healer.  
  
"My Dear, I have been given orders to bring you clothing. I hope these are not too exotic I hope. Mideel tends to be a very hot and tropical place." She said. After showing the clothes, Nova picked out a tight yet loose kind of dress. It was a violet mauve color, sleeveless and it split at the thighs. (To the reader, if you wish to see a picture of how my Jenova looks like as a human I made a sketch out and will send it to www.mediaminer.org this week. O.k.? Good! ^-^) She quickly went to a small bathroom and changed. When she came out she felt much better wearing something.  
  
"You look lovely, Miss Nova. I have heard that you are a Cetra." The healer said.  
  
"That's what they say, yet I do not know this myself." Nova replied. The healer quickly helped Nova with braiding her hair and had conjured up another question. Yet before she could ask Nova looked up at the window and yelped as she saw a gray helicopter hovering in the air.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, it won't harm anyone. That is what you call a helicopter. It takes people where they want to go." The healer explained. Nova seemed to calm down some and then she went back over to the bed and sat down.  
  
When the healer left there was a knock at the door and Professor Dell came in with three people trailing behind them. The one in the blonde said a name she thought, Aerith? When a young man with blonde spiky hair came in she had an image flashing through her mind. It was of the same man but younger and he wore different clothes. He was holding what looked like a sword…then the image was gone. Nova steadied their faces and found herself very afraid for no apparent reason.  
  
"This is not Aeris, Nanaki. You said that Aeris was back." Cloud accused. Nanaki looked at professor Dell and his eyes demanded an explanation.  
  
"Professor Nanaki as I was going to say before you hung up on me was this woman by the name of Nova, is not Aerith but another Cetra." Dell explained. He knew that Nanaki should have listened then to jump to conclusions. He knew about the old gang's member the one that had saved the planet from Meteor, was a woman by the name of Aerith. She had lost her own life to save the earth she called home and the group still wished that she were alive.  
  
"I'm sorry Cloud, I thought she came back." Nanaki answered.  
  
"It's all right it's not your fault and our trip down here wasn't a waste after all. Tifa? What do you think of this Cetra?" Cloud asked. Tifa was smiling and she looked relieved a bit. She still was in love with Cloud and if ever Aerith did come back her life would have been nothing.  
  
"Teef?"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Cloud. I think we should talk to her and find out a few things." Tifa answered. Cloud nodded and now turned toward the trembling woman. Her eyes were pale blue and her hair kind of silvery blue. He advanced and she began to tremble more then before. Finally she stood up and moved away from him. Cloud stopped a bit puzzled.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know…" she began.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" Cloud asked. Nova nodded and then stared behind him at the brunette girl and the red furred lion.  
  
"Are you afraid of them too?"  
  
"Yes." Nova replied.  
  
"Well please know that we are not going to harm you in any way. We just want to talk with you a bit, is that all right?" Cloud explained. He held his hand out and she slowly grabbed it. He pulled her over to the couch and everyone else sat down nearby. Tifa noticed the chain around her neck and reached out for it. This startled Nova, but she didn't dare move. She had a feeling that this woman knew how to kill.  
  
Tifa looked at the plate and read it in her mind, Jenova. Teef dropped the chain and backed away a bit startled. This woman had the same chain that the specimen called Calamity from the sky wore around her neck when Hojo had her in his lab. Could this be the monster they had fought from three years ago?  
  
* I think eleven pages are enough for today! My fingers are hurting and I am sleepy!!! Hope you all like it. Review and write me a comment please, I just love 'em! * 


	3. The Black Staff

* Gee…where did all the comments go? Well at least I know some people are reading it. (This note refers to people at Mediaminer.org.) Thanks to all who reviewed at Fanfiction.net! ~-^*  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
1.1 The Black Staff  
  
  
  
  
  
"Teef?" Cloud asked. Tifa didn't answer but she stared at the woman with cold eyes.  
  
"You're Jenova." She declared.  
  
"I don't know who you are talking about. She's an evil creature who wanted to destroy this planet and I'm not her." Nova said her tone of voice was full of fright.  
  
"Tifa, it's not nice to jump to conclusions." Cloud said softly.  
  
"I'm not jumping around! She's Jenova! Look at the tag; for gods sake look at the resemblance!" Tifa shouted.  
  
"Tifa! That's enough!" Cloud yelled. Tifa looked at Cloud and shook her head.  
  
"Don't you dare yell at me! I have every right to yell." She said steely, "I'm leaving and I will not take part in this." Tifa declared and left the room. Cloud looked worried as he watched his best friend leave. Nanaki followed after her and whispered to Cloud that he would be back in a minute.  
  
Nova on the other hand, she was a bit taken back at the remark. This woman was blaming her for something she did not do and yet she also wondered about the nameplate around her neck. She didn't even think of taking it off for some reason, it's like it never bothered her.  
  
"I'm sorry for that, she's had a tough life, we all have." Cloud apologized. Nova nodded in forgiveness and replied all the questions the president asked of her. Some were pretty confusing but she answered them the best way she could.  
  
"One more question. Do you have any idea why you have a chain inscribed with the name Jenova on it?" Cloud inquired.  
  
"No. I don't remember much since before I woke up. It's like all my memories spilled away." She answered.  
  
"Oh. Anyway, I will have to be getting back to Neo Midgar. Duties, you know." Cloud grinned and left.  
  
"Is there anything you might need, Nova?" Professor Dell asked. Nova looked up at him and was surprised that he was very attractive. Intelligence dwelled within his blue eyes and his brown hair seemed to flow as the warm breeze flew in from the open windows. She got a flash in her mind and noticed another man with brown hair and evil blue eyes. She shook her head of the flash and looked at Dell. His face was a sweet and kind face, one that could be trusted.  
  
"Nova?" he asked again.  
  
"I'm fine." She answered with a weak smile. He returned her smile and left. Nova noticed the sun setting and she went over to the bed to get some more rest.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It was way late into the night when Nova woke up with a start. Voices seemed to swarm throughout the humid night air. They seemed to sound like arguments as if a group of people were nearby discussing. Nova silently walked up to the door and froze. She seemed to know that guards were outside her door. She turned around toward the window and opened it all the way. The warm air currents mixed with cool breezes swept by her and she actually enjoyed its pureness. Seconds later she jumped from her second story window onto the ground beneath her. Though when she hit the ground she was no louder than a mouse walking around. Nova walked around a bit until she neared the pool of Lifestream that the city surrounded. The voices seemed to grow louder as she neared the emerald water. When she knelt down to touch the stream her fingers tingled with a sprightly sensation. That was when the voices stopped and Nova looked about the surface of the pool.  
  
"What do you want?" she whispered.  
  
: We want nothing. We have come to watch and judge you. : a male voice said.  
  
:Yes, the planet is carefully watching you. : another said.  
  
: What have I done? I don't remember anything and I feel the anger that swims in your voices. : Nova said.  
  
: Of course you don't remember. It was Iflana's idea that we take away your memories. :  
  
: Yes, she said that we should give you a chance at experiencing the true meaning of life. : a gentle voice said.  
  
: Well If I am to be judged, please let me know your names. : Nova pleaded.  
  
: Very well, I am Aerith. :  
  
: I am Zac and the other is called Sephiroth. :  
  
: Pleased to meet you. : the voice growled.  
  
: It seems that you hate me the most. :  
  
: You think? It's a miracle! The creature thinks! :  
  
: Don't be so cruel. : Aerith said.  
  
: Why? She deserves it for almost… : but he was cut off.  
  
: For what? : Nova asked.  
  
: That…that is for another day. : Aerith answered faintly.  
  
Nova crossed her arms and sat by the pool glaring at it. She also wondered why these spirits would not tell her about her past. Maybe they are trying to keep me away from something…  
  
Nova got up and walked around the pool until she ran into a dead tree; it was about six feet tall. She wondered why a try so close to the pools edge was not growing with leaves and buds. When she reached to touch the bark she felt a kind of relief washing over her. Her pale hand touched the rough surface of the tree and it sang unlike other plants. Even though it looked dead, it sang purely. She closed her eyes to the silent song she heard and didn't realize that her hand was penetrating into the dead wood. Nova opened her eyes and yelped with fright at the sight. She tried to pull her hand away but every time she tugged the bark would break at the base. Growing impatient she gave one final pull and the tree came free with her hand.  
  
"Damn it!" Nova muttered. She started to shred the bark from the outside until the trunk began to crack. Nova then realized that her hand within the trunk was holding onto another piece of would, yet slender and smooth.  
  
After cracking it wide open she took out what looked like a staff but black and shiny. It sang purely to her and she for once knew that this was hers. She felt a jealous wave wash over her. It was black with a red orb on the tip that shone somewhat evilly. She shuddered and walked back to the inn where she was staying wondering why this was given to her or why did it choose her.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Can you people guess what it is???? Yes it's her weapon and her only weapon, unlike how the FF7 group had that ya upgraded every chance ya got! So how is it going so far??? R/R Please! Ya know I just love 'em! They give me inspiration to write more!!!! ^-~* 


End file.
